fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Suigetsu
Suigetsu(水月 Suigetsu), real name unknown, is a Treasure Hunter formerly working for the Magic Council. He is credited by his monikers the Dauntless Sea King(精悍な海の王 Seikan'na Umi no Ō) and The Aimless Shark(目的のないサメ Mokuteki no Nai Same), due to his achievements of retrieving priceless artifacts in even the steepest of the situations, along with his most probably unrivaled employment of Water Magic. He was noted to have his memories of his previous life suppressed by the Magic Council, in order for the aforementioned organization to fully harness his potential in secret and use him as a scapegoat for the public. After finding out about the truth of his memories, he embarks on a journey to regain the memories of his previous life with his life-long companion. Appearance Suigetsu is a youthful man who is in his early 20s and takes up a quite stoic appearance. He possesses crimson eye-pupils, white hair, and an overall well-toned body physique. His most distinguishing feature is his triangle-shaped battle scars engraved on his face, as a subsequential humiliation caused by his first utter defeat upon trespassing Tenrou Island in an attempt to aquire the remains of Hades' corpse. Furthermore, his main attire generally consists of a multi-sized long-sleeved black clothing which befits him in a pitch perfect manner, a pair of azure jeans, and a pair of blood orange sneakers. In one of his many nightmares, Suigetsu is seen in his late 30s, having been reincarnated after his subsequential death by the hands of Zeref. During this time, his irises take on a pale crimson colour, while his sclera becomes entirely pitch black. His multi-sized long-sleeved black clothing becomes coated in white fur, while his face becomes cracked with multiple rifts as a side-effect of his reincarnation and dons a metallic headband. While his other features remain nonetheless the same, he equips a pair of broken shackles on his wrists and ankles. Personality Suigetsu comes across many as a stoic, observant and calm young man. He possesses a strict demeanor, living by his own code of life, and puts no regards at all upon the rules, whilst only abiding them when it brings him sufficient convenience. However, in the bottom of his heart, lies great kindness and significant care for the safety and conditions of those he regards as his "true friends". Comically, he seems to be extremely shy around women, and acts strangely when he even spots one nearby. Evidently, he normally flees from the likes of women, albeit in a comic relief manner. He is also very vulnerable to women, as he is quite a gentleman, but his shyful nature prevents him from displaying his kindness and care for them. On the other hand, he is prone to get into misunderstandings and confusions, as evident when he viewed a friendly greeting sent by an unnamed women as signs of flirting with him, prompting him to text her back with flirtatious words. He also has a tendancy to get into confusions, as seen when he was clearly "friendzoned" by his female neighbour, but still regards it as signs of flirtatious actions when he thinks it through. When it comes to his goals and ambitions, he is as stubborn as a mule, allowing none to stand on his path of achieving every single ounce of success in his motives. He does not categorize anyone as friend or foe when his motives are put into jeopardy, resorting to shove anyone aside to reach his full-fledged success and preventing them to jeopardize his motives at all costs. Later, it is revealed that he is allergic to flowers, especially the Mongolia and Crocus flowers, as seen when he was plucking flowers as a punishment, and sneezed a frostic breath that immediately froze the flowers into icicles. Despite his neutralistic personality, he is not without his dark moments. Among his dark moments is seen when he found out that his comrade was among the ones who orchestrated his memory suppression, driving him to kill the latter with no hesitation or second thoughts. Other than that, he even destroyed the entire labratory of the former organization he was affiliated with, putting no regards on those who were still in there, moreover putting absolutely no regards on his own life. History The Treasured Beginning Suigetsu was born to an unknown family, and was thrown to the ocean, due to his mother not being ready to raise him at a relatively young age. In accordance to sheer luck, he was drifted to the shores of Tenrou Island by the relentless tidal waves, where he was found and taken under the wings of the Magic Council. Three years after he was born, he was taken under the guidance of many employees and Rune Knights, where he would soon learn and master the art of navigation and treasure-hunting. At a relatively tender age, he would have his memories of his previous life suppressed and work for the organization as a renowned and legendary Treasure Hunter. The New Path At the age of twenty-one, he would take orders directly from Doranbolt and sneak into the organization's labratory to retrieve some top-secret documents. In the midst of the task, he found out that he was labeled as a test subject numbered 101, also discovering the remains of the previous one hundred test subjects. Combusting the entire labratory with one of his Water Magic spells, he escaped from the organization and shifted his motives to regain the lost memories of his previous life. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: As a trainee of Doranbolt, his natural talent in unarmed combat was harnessed and refined by an exponential capacity, due to undergoing a series of rigorous and relentless training. His skill in unarmed combat was so refined, that it drove his former mentor to mention that if they were both pitted against each other in sheer unarmed combat, the latter was to die in an instant before he could take any action. Another example, is that he was able to effortlessly take down multiple fleets of Rune Knights, before his eventual capture when he was caught off-guard. Incredible Strength and Durability: Through a series of rigorous training, Suigetsu has aquired an incredible amount of strength and durability, able to shatter extremely solid rocks after a few punches and jabs. He is also proven to be incredibly durable, as displayed when he was fighting numerous Rune Knights at Tenrou Island despite his exhaustion, and seemed to flinch only for a few times after being beaten up by the Rune Knights. He seemed to never snap when he sustained the excruciating injuries. Astonishing Speed and Reflexes: Immense Magic Aura: After having his memories suppressed, Suigetsu gained an immense amount of Magic Aura that was so immense that nearly everyone present on the experiment was rendered unconscious or sweating rapidly. It is mentioned by Suigetsu that his power increases drastically when he is angered, but is reduced exponentially if it is purely blind rage, as he must have a good reason to enter a berserker-like state. *Second Origin Activation: Suigetsu had his Second Origin activated when he was pushed to the brink of death by Doranbolt moments prior to having his memories suppressed. His powers increase drastically when enraged, allowing him to access his Second Origin. However, unlike regular Mages who managed to access their Second Origin, Suigetsu will and can only access his Second Origin when he is angered, and cannot access it by other conventional means. **'Boiling Point '(沸点 Futten): A subskill of his Second Origin, it allows Suigetsu to focus every ounce of Eternano within his body into one of his limbs, striking with that sole limb. Usually, it results in bone-crushing aftermaths for the opponent. However, focusing all of his Eternano into one of his limbs leaves the rest of his body unprotected, making it not a generally good idea for him to use. Magical Abilities Water Magic '(水系各種魔法 ''Mizu Kei Kakushu Mahō): As it's name suggests, this Magic essentially grants Suigetsu the ability to produce and manipulate water. He is said to be extremely proficient in this Magic, and is said to be able to drown anyone who just takes a step into his attack vincinity, but this is merely the work of a powerful spell he possesses. Frankly, through a series of rigorous training, Suigetsu developed an ability to simply skip over water, much to his convenience. Also, Doranbolt stated that Suigetsu couldn't be drowned in any circumstances, due to his inhuman lung capacity comparable to that of a Dragon Slayer, but this statement has yet to be confirmed. *'Divine Water Combustion '(神の水の燃焼 Kami no Mizu no Nenshō): One of his most powerful spells, if not the most powerful. By creating a tranquilized whirpool, Suigetsu can increase the pull of the gravity generated by the tranquilized whirpool, essentially attracting anyone and anything in his attack vincinity into the whirpool to consume and drown them. Additionally, Suigetsu is capable to creating long tendrils to assist in pulling the targets into the whirpool. After the whirpool is filled with an exponential capacity of objects and people, it is hyper-compressed into a sphere, combusting itself and destroying almost everything within its vincinity. *'Tranquility '(静けさ Shizukesa): By placing his right index finger into the ground, Suigetsu is able to create a widespread blast of water capable of reaching a maximum of fifty meters that catches almost everything within its vincinity. Anything caught within the widespread blast will be completely immobilized for a modest period of time, and cannot escape by any conventional means. It is also revealed that anything within the widespread blast will have their Magic nullified while they are caught within its vincinity. *'Atlantis '(アトランティス Atorantisu): By twirling his hand and snapping his fingers after multiple times, Suigetsu is able to create explosions of water that is capable of easily dehydrating anything within the explosions' vincinity. The explosions' capacity is based on how many times Suigetsu twirls his hand before he snaps his fingers. Two full twirls is equivalent to one explosion. *'Shark King Army '(サメの王軍 Same no ō-gun): One of his most powerful spells, if not the most powerful. By transforming his right arm's structure into that of a head of a blue shark's, Suigetsu establishes a designated target by pointing towards it. Then, he loads a shark-structured missile into his right arm and fires it, completely immobilizing the designated target. By loading the second shark-structured missile and firing it, it separates itself into dozens of fragments and hits the designated target, colliding with the first missile and detonating both of them, causing grievous damage to the environment and the designated target. Doranbolt has stated that once he's established a designated target, Suigetsu won't miss, and the chance of the designated target coming out alive in the aftermath is extremely slim. '''Ice Magic (氷の魔法 Kōri no Mahō): As it's name suggests, this Magic essentially grants Suigetsu the ability to produce and manipulate ice. He is said to be at least a decent practitioner of this Magic, and he himself stated that his Water Magic and Ice Magic work in pitch perfect conjunction. When he holds a target in custody, he is able to freeze the water he uses to hold the target with. Like most users of this Magic, Suigetsu himself can withstand weathers under -0 celcius degrees. Frankly, his Magic Aura is said to have mimicked the properties of pure ice. *'Broken Shackles '(壊れたシャックル Kowatera Shakkurusu): By freezing the water around his target, he is able to completely confine and control his target's movements, using ice shackles connected with his gloves. Trivia *According to the author, his stats are: *Ironically, he is a really good actor. *His name literally means "Water Moon". *He is based off Tobirama Senju from the Naruto series. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Treasure Hunter Category:Neutral Category:JustinWong Category:Water Magic User Category:Ice Magic User Category:Melee Combatant Category:Male